To meet the demand for wireless data traffic having increased since deployment of 4G (4th-Generation) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5G (5th-Generation) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘Beyond 4G Network’ or a ‘Post LTE System’.
The 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in higher frequency (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To decrease propagation loss of the radio waves and increase the transmission distance, the beamforming, massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO), Full Dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, an analog beam forming, large scale antenna techniques are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud Radio Access Networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, device-to-device (D2D) communication, wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation and the like.
In the 5G system, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM), and filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) as an advanced access technology have been developed.
Recently, research and technology development have been actively conducted in order to improve a transmission rate or a throughput in a mobile communication scheme. A technology for improving a transmission rate or a throughput in a mobile communication scheme includes a Multiple Input and Multiple Output (MIMO) transmission scheme, in which a plurality of antennas is provided at both sides of a transmission device and a reception device to transceive (that is, simultaneously transceiving a plurality of streams) information through a plurality of transmission paths. Further, there is also a technology called a Multi-User MIMO (MU-MIMO) transmission scheme, which virtually considers a plurality of user terminals simultaneously accessing a transmission device (for example, a base station device) as a large array antenna, and spatial multiplexes a transmission signal (information) transmitted from the transmission device to each user terminal.
In a communication system adopting the MIMO transmission scheme, there is a case where a processing called “precoding” is already performed on a transmission signal in order to suppress interference between signals (that is, interference between different streams) transmitted through different transmission paths. A description of the related art is referred to, for example, Christian B. Peel, et al.: “A Vector-Perturbation Technique for Near-Capacity Multiantenna Multiuser Communication—Part I: Channel Inversion and Regularization” IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON COMMUNICATIONS vol. 53, no. 1, January 2005, pages 195-202 or Bertrand M. Hochwald, et al.: “A Vector-Perturbation Technique for Near-Capacity Multiantenna Multiuser Communication—Part II: Perturbation” IEEE TRANSACTIONS ON COMMUNICATIONS vol. 53. no. 3, March 2005, pages 537-544.